mortalenginesfandomcom-20200213-history
Battle of Brighton
The Battle of Brighton was when the Green Storm tried to take the Tin Book from the raft city of Brighton. It happens at the climax of Infernal Devices. Strengths Green Storm Commanders *The Stalker Fang *General Naga Forces *Fighter Airships *Air Destroyers *Stalker Birds *Stalker Whales *Stalkers of various models. *Tumblers *Green Storm Soldiers Brighton Commanders *Orla Twombley Forces *The Flying Ferrets *Gun Turrets *Brighton Militia Prelude The Green Storm had been hunting for the fabled Tin Book for several years. They sent several submarine expeditions to search the sea beds for the sunken remains of Anchorage (unaware that Anchorage escaped). The Stalker Fang wished to harness the power of ODIN to win the Green Storm War. Having seen their searches, the Lost Boys go to Anchorage-in-Vineland to retrieve it. However, Hester Natsworthy kills two of them, while the last one escapes with Wren Natsworthy. They soon receive a message from Brighton, saying that the Lost Boys parents wanted to see them. They heads over to Brighton, but they are captured by the raft city and made into slaves. The Tin Book is then taken to Cloud 9. to be stored away in secret. A Stalker-Bird, set by Agent 28, delivers this information to the Stalker Fang - having discovered the location of the Book, the Stalker Fang begins preparations for a large-scale attack on the city. The Battle Despite having four Air-Destroyers and an indeterminate amount of fighter-escorts, the Green Storm were ordered to strike at Brighton alone by the Stalker Fang. Tumblers and fighter-escorts were used against the cities of Kom Ombo and Benghazi so that they wouldn't come to Brighton's aid, with Murasaki Fox Spirits decimating the airships launched by the two cities. The Flying Ferrets came to stop the attacking Green Storm, destroying to of the Air Destroyers and an indeterminate amount of fighter-escorts. However, the Ferrets take heavy losses in return, with Stalker-Birds and airships easily destroying multiple craft; Orla Twombley and a few others survive, but are forced to retreat. Nabisco Shkin tries to escape aboard a sky-yacht, but he is killed by Stalker Birds. During the battle, Hester Natsworthy frees the Lost Boys, who promptly rampage through the city. Afraid of what they would do to him when they found him, Fishcake attempts to escape with Hester and Tom, only for Hester to abandon him in revenge for kidnapping Wren; Fishcake late jumps overboard to escape the vengeful Lost Boys. The Green Storm land on Cloud 9, where Agent 28 gives the Tin Book to The Stalker Fang. She scans it, memorising the codes inside. Oenone Zero activates Shrike's programming to kill the Stalker Fang, intending to destroy her before she can activate the super-weapon ODIN. During the fight Oenone reveals that Shrike was rebuilt to be stronger than the Stalker Fang. After a pitched battle across the floating palace, Shrike re-kills the Stalker Fang by severing her head, then throwing the corpse overboard. The Green Storm, now under General Naga's leadership, round up prisoners on Cloud 9 before leaving. Tom and Hester pilot the ''Arctic Roll ''up to Cloud Nine, rescuing Theo and Wren; Hester chooses to stay on the falling platform with Shrike, as Wren learns of her mother's past misdeeds. Cloud Nine crashes into the African deserts shortly after, and the battle comes to an end. Aftermath The supposed death of the Stalker Fang lead to General Naga becoming leader of the Green Storm and the Traktionstadtsgesellschaft peace-treaty to be signed. As the Green Storm had taken all the higher classes prisoner, the Lost Boys and the Lower classes take over Brighton, making it a far more dangerous and unpleasant place. During the battle, Tom Natsworthy and Wren Natsworthy discovered that Hester betrayed Anchorage to Arkangel, resulting in her decision to stay behind and the breaking of their relationship. When roaming the deserts, Fishcake finds the remains of the Stalker Fang (now with a split personality: that of the Stalker Fang, and that of Anna Fang), and begins to reconstruct the Stalker. Casulties Green Storm *Autumn Rain From The Heavenly Mountains *Sword Flourished In Understandable Pique *Numerous Airships *Several Stalkers *Several Stalker Birds *Stalker Fang (later resurrected) Brighton *Many Flying Ferrets *Many Brighton Guards Neutral *Nabisco Shkin *Many civilians from multiple cities. *Multiple combat-Airships from Benghazi and Kom Ombo. Category:Battles Category:Events